Exchange
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: Yeah I updated, several things happen in this chapter, Yugi finishes the duel, and him Joey and Todd spy on Lance's date
1. X-change students

Exchange

By Race Baj

  
  


"I'll take them!" Principal Kelly shouted through the telephone. "I don't care if some of them have a tendency to get into trouble, Bayville High is a wonderful learning place. Yes, thank you, uh goodbye." Principal Kelly sighed a sigh of pure relief. He then regained his composure, brushed his suit then jumped about ten feet in the air cheering.

"Principal Kelly are you alright?"His secretary asked running it.

"I am better then alright!" He laughed dancing around the room.

"Good news?"

"Great news!"

"Well lets hear it."

"Get ready for this... The school will be getting rid of Dukes and Maximoff!" He laughed.

"Really?" His secretary's eyes went wide in joy. "Why?"

"Oh this just gets better. It's a Foreign exchange program."

"So we get two other students, what's so great about that?" Well the school in Japan, where we are sending the students, pays for our students living expenses, and we pay for theirs."

"And?" 

"Well one of the students knows a friend with a place where they can stay."

"So we get rid of two of the brotherhood, get one of those Japanese super intelligent kids, and it costs us nothing?" Principal Kelly nodded and laughed in joy at the comment. The secretary leaped into the air laughing as he and Kelly celebrated.

  
  


"I'll see you in a month." Pietro grinned as he shook Lance's hand. He had several large suitcases as he and Fred were packed to go to Japan. 

"What have you got in there?" Lance asked pointing to the suit cases.

"Oh just the necessities." Pietro replied.

"Like what your entire wardrobe?" Lance laughed as he got a glare from Pietro. "Oh... it is."

"I'll see you in a month little buddy." Fred cried as he hugged Todd, crushing several of his ribs.

"Please...let go." Todd gasped

"so who is taking our place?" Pietro asked.

"An old friend of mine." Lance replied. "Him and his friend anyway."

"From your old school." Fred questioned.

"Actually from the internet, he my old school wasn't in Japan!"

"Anyway, I'll miss you guys." Todd said as Fred and Pietro looked outside, a car had pulled up.

"That will be picking us up and dropping off your new roommates." Pietro explained as two kids got out of the car. One a short red haired kid with blond bangs, the other a much taller boy with blond hair.

"Bye." Pietro, Todd, Fred, and Lance said as Fred and Pietro walked out with their bags. As the two new arrivals passed the Brotherhood members passed each other the smaller boy looked up at Fred, who looked down at the puny boy. Then Fred continued on and the two boys from Japan walked up to the door. 

"Lance!" The taller boy said walking up to Lance and shaking his hand.

"Joey!" Lance replied.

"Ah man, its good to see you."

"Yeah you to."

"Ah, this is Yugi Moto." Joey said pointing to the shorter boy.

"Eh... what is he, six?" Lance asked.

"Hey!" Yugi piped up, he turned to the other boy... who had what seemed like no hygiene. He gazed at the boy, who seemed to walk crouched, but at that level was about as tall as Yugi. 

"He is a little short." Joey said, as they all seemed to look down toward Yugi. "So who is... or what is that?" Joey motioned to Toad.

"Ah, Joey Wheeler, this is Todd Tolansky, Todd, Joey." Joey reached out to shake his hand, but upon seeing it was dripping with slime drew back.

"If it makes any sense I am also called The Toad." Todd laughed

"so this is our home for the next-" Yugi began to say as they walked into the living room. Inside it was a dumb of course. Joey and Yugi cringed at the look of it, it was falling apart and it pieces. "Month." He finished.

"Err yeah, not the best place, but we do have running water now." Lance beamed proudly.

"So do some places in third world countries." Joey pointed out "But most of them have better looking houses."

"Hey! We work hard to pay the bills, you gotta any bright ideas?" Lance snapped.

"Sorry, so what's this school of yours like?" Yugi asked.

"Oh you'll love it!" Todd exclaimed sarcastically. "It has exploding vending machines-"

"the product of model American workmanship." Lance cut in.

"Demons-"

"Not to be confused with out politicians."

"And occasional earthquakes." Todd finished.

"Sounds like your lucky to be alive..." Yugi responded, sounding a bit horrified.

"Ah chill Yuug." Joey said taking Yugi aside. "At least no worries about Millennium Items, and Duel Monsters."

"I think being in the shadow realms sounds more safe."

  
  
  
  


A/N: Alright if you can figure it out it's a Yu-Gi-Oh Evo crossover. Ok I don't own X-Men Evo, or Yu-Gi-Oh. I wrote this in like 1 hour at 12:30 PM so if its bad :P. And finally if everyone wants one I will do a alternate version with what happens when Fred and Pietro meet up with Bakura, Tea, Triston, and even Kaiba o.O


	2. First Day

Exchange

By Race Baj

  
  


"I'm telling ya Yuug, it will be great going somewhere else for a change." Joey said as Yugi searched through his suit case. "And maybe when you come back Tea won't be mad at you still.." Yugi hung his head down at that comment, then smiled and looked back at Joey.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"Oh course I'm right-" But Joey was cut off by Yugi's scream. He held up the millennium puzzle.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring it!" Joey groaned.

"I didn't pack it, I wanted to get away from all this shadow game stuff." Yugi was also upset.

"Then how did it get here?"

  
  


***Flashback***

(Yugi sits in his room in his grandfathers house/shop. He sees a pizza delivery man walks up to the door. Yugi runs down and opens the door.)

  
  


Pizza Guy: 200 Yen [I know that's probably not right... estimate 20 bucks] (holds out his hand)

  
  


Yugi: ...

  
  


(Yugi turns into Yami in the classic YU-GI-OH thing)

  
  


Yami: how about we play a game! If you win I pay you double what the pizza is worth, but if I win... well I choose your fate.

  
  


Pizza Guy:... whatever

  
  


Yami: Hold your hand against the building (he does so) I'll punch your hand and you have to pull it away before I do... but if you pull it away before I throw a punch, or if you fail to move it out of the way in time... I win.

  
  


Pizza Guy: heh, heh, heh.

  
  


(Yami and the Pizza guy are concentrating. Yami is constantly looking at the guys hand, it almost seems as through he is planning exactly how to hit the guys hand... then he punches the pizza guy in the face (who falls unconscious) and takes the pizza back inside. He goes back to his room and puts the millennium puzzle in the suitcase. He then turns back to Yugi upon doing so, who doesn't seem to know what Yami did but is eating pizza.)

  
  


***End Flashback***

  
  


"I have no idea how it got there." Yugi said quickly and nervously, as he put it on.

"Yuug what are you doing?"

"Well I might as well take it with me, there is probably a reason for me having it here."

"Guys you wanna get down here?" Lance shouted upstairs. Yugi and Joey ran downstairs followed by Todd. Todd and Lance went out the door and got into his jeep, Yugi and Joey also got onto it.

"Joey where your seatbelt." Lance demanded as he started the car.

"Sheesh, what's with you? Captain safety?" Joey mocked.

"Just do it." Lance asked.

"No way." Joey protested. Lance shrugged and pulled out of the driveway, gunning the engine. Lance flew down the road and without even so much as touching the break. Joey of course was flying everywhere in the jeep without a seatbelt. Lance turned onto a busy street and was weaving in and out of traffic.

"Do all Americans drive like this?" Yugi shouted over the sound of car horns and screeching tires.

"No only the good ones!" Lance shouted back.

Lance made another turn, cutting in front of several other cars and then they saw Bayville high. Lance made another full speed turn into the parking lot and finally screeched to a stop.

"Hey Yuug think you could send him to the shadow realm?" Joey grumbled as him and Yugi got out of the car.

"Well he warned you to put on a seatbelt." Yugi laughed at how sick Joey looked.

"Ok," Lance began. "Welcome to Bayville high."

  
  


The four walked through the doors and into the crowded halls. They pushed through the crowd until they reached a set of four lockers.

"These are our lockers, Pietro and Fred won't be using them so you can." Todd explained.

"Hey Alvers who are these? Your new recruits?" Scott taunted as himself and Jean walked up to the four. "You expect them to be of any help to you?" Scott laughed, the looked at Yugi "Oh he'll be a real help."

"Actually slim, these are the foreign exchange students." Lance laughed as Scott's expression changed into a very nervous grin.

"Uh... welcome to America?" Scott grinned.

"We have a greeting in Japan you know." Joey explained.

"Oh yes." Scott replied bowing several times.

"No not that." Joey continued grabbing the back of Scott's shirt. Then, spinning around he tossed Scott straight into an open locker. Lance and Todd laughed as the person who's locker it was didn't seem to notice Scott get thrown into it. She closed the door and locked it as she walked by, not noticing Scotts shouting. Todd and Lance were now laughing hysterically, while Yugi glared at Joey.

"It wasn't nice." he protested.

"But fun!" Todd cut in as they all walked off to their classes.

  
  


Yugi walked into the classroom were several students were goofing off as the teacher shouted at them, he sighed that Joey wasn't in his class. Yugi took his seat and Todd took his place behind him, putting his feet up on the desk. The bell rang and some of the students quieted down. The teacher began giving a lecture on protons and stuff like that. Yugi of course was taking notes, ands correcting the teacher a few times when Japanese knowhow beat out American 'knowledge' The class soon ended and everyone got up to leave. As Yugi was walking out he was shoved to the side by some other students.

"Out of the was shorty!" One of them snapped as Yugi fell into a shelf and knocked over a globe. 

"Are you like, ok?" A girl asked Yugi as she held out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Yugi replied extending his own hand. She helped Yugi up and spoke up again.

"Your like, pretty smart." She grinned walking with him outside.

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged.

"So you're one of those students from Japan right?" She asked 

"Yeah, I'm Yugi Moto." He said bowing.

"Kitty Pryde." Kitty replied. They stared at each other for a second, then they heard Todd screamed. Yugi and Kitty ran in the direction of the scream just in time to see Duncan punch Todd in the chest. Todd groaned as fell down onto his side.

"Duncan cut it out Jean pleaded as he kicked Todd again."

"No way, the Toad has it coming-"

"Stop!" Yugi shouted.

"What?" Duncan asked looking the direction of Yugi, then started laughing. "Listen kid you better stay out of this, or you'll end up looking like little Todd Tolanksy." Duncan then turned his attention to Todd. "You don't have your big oaf friend to help now do you?"

"I said cut it out!" Yugi shouted again.

"Quiet!" Duncan snapped shoving Yugi. Suddenly Yami sized control of Yugi, making him Yami Yugi.

"I think you need to stop beating on those weaker then you?" Yami said.

"What did you say?" Duncan demanded turning to Yami.

"I simply pointed out that you are weak, beating mercilessly on those who are weak, while leaving the stronger alone."

"Yugi don't, that's Duncan Mathews." Kitty pleaded.

"Listen to her kid, for your own good."

"Why Duncan? Are you afraid?"

"You need to shut up kid."

"You seem to talk an awful lot... are you stalling?

"That's it, this ends now!" Duncan shouted as he lunged at Yami. Yami slid between Duncan's legs and he missed. Duncan turned and threw a punch at Yami, who shifted sideways and Duncan punched the wall of lockers. "Quit moving!"

"What's the matter, have you lost your confidence." Duncan growled at the comment and ran to tackle Yami. Yami dropped to the ground and slid out of the way, leaving his foot sticking out. Duncan tripped and went flying into the crowd. Duncan got back up and glared at Yami, who had gotten back up.

"Stop being a coward!" Duncan shouted.

"Your definition of a coward is anyone beating you." Duncan again took a swing at Yami, who ducked, then gave Duncan an uppercut. Duncan went down clutching his mouth. He got back up blood dripping from it.

"You freak!" He screamed running at Yami in anger. Yami sidestepped and whipped open a locker. Duncan ran right into the locker. Yami slammed the door and popped the lock on it. "Let me out!" Duncan shouted as Yami walked over to Todd.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked Todd who was now standing.

"Yeah... thanks Yugi."

"No problem." Yami grinned.

  
  


Later Yugi, Todd, Lance, and Joey were in the lunch room. Joey was playing with a paddle ball, Lance and Todd were just sitting around and Yugi was making a 3-D puzzle.

"I can't believe the new kick knocked out Duncan."

"I heard he gave him a fat lip."

"I heard Kelly is going to suspend him."

"I heard he drew on the power of the blue demon!" several kids throughout the school were whispering.

"Do rumors always end up like this." Yugi asked annoyed at the kids talking about him.

"Yup." Lance laughed. "Face it, your in the spotlight now."

"Yeah Yuug, your like a hero to these people."

"Hi Lance." A Kitty said walking up behind him.

"Hi Kitty." He replied turning around.

"Oh... hi Yugi." Kitty greeted noticing him too.

"Hi."

"Ah you two have met?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, Yugi and I are in a few of the same classes, so are we still on for tonight Lance?

"Yeah."

"Great." Kitty kissed him and walked away, leaving Lance with that happy look on his face.

"So," Lance said turning back. "Any of you have a girl friend back in Japan?"

"I'm not sure anymore." Yugo said unhappily.

"Yeah." Joey answered with a hint of proudness. "Her name is Mai." Joey had barely finished when Yugi started laughing. "Hey she likes me!" Joey protested.

"Sure..."

"Hey these things are so cool!" A kid said enthusiastically. The group looked over where a crowd was gathering. The four walked over and tried to press through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Yugi demanded, not being able to get through.

"Its this new game from Japan."

"He that's that new kid from Japan, you ever played it?" The kid asked

"I dunno." Yugi said, "let me through."

"No!" Joey warned, but Yugi pushed through and was up to the table where they were playing... Duel monsters!

  
  
  
  


A/N: What will happen next! Will Yugi play? Can he win without his deck? Will Yugi find a love life? Well that one is up to you. Reply if you want Yugi (or Joey) to be paired with someone and tell me who.


	3. Fitting In

Exchange

By Race Baj

  
  


"Hey, you." One of the kids said pointing at Yugi. "You want to play?"

"No I-" Just then however Yami took control of Yugi. "Yes, I believe I will." Yami replied taking his deck from his back pocket.

'Yami must have packed Yugi's deck as well' Joey thought as Yugi/Yami sat down.

"You are up first." The teen Yami was dueling said.

"Very well." Yami drew five cards, them being Mystical Elf, Winged Dragon Guardian Of the Fortress, Castle Walls, and Mammoth Graveyard. "I play Mystical Elf in defense mode." Attack: 800Defense: 2000

"My turn." his opponent replied drawing five cards, he played The Master Swordsman Of The Flame Attack: 1700Defense: 1100. It was now Yami's turn, he drew a card, The Dark Magician. He placed the Dark Magician face down. Attack: 2500Defense: 2100 Yami's opponent drew a card and grinned. He placed the Flame Swordsman on the field with the magic card the Legendary sword (raising its attack and defense by 300.) Attack: 2100Defense 1600 "I choose to attack your Mystical Elf with my Flame Swordsman." Yami's opponent announced. His Flame Swordsman card was of course higher in attack power so the Mystical elf was sent to the graveyard.

"Now say goodbye to your life points." Yami taunted as he flipped up the Dark Magician. "I attack your Master Swordsman of the flame." Yami's Dark Magician destroyed the Master Swordsman of the Flame, and his opponent lost 800 life points, his total now being 1200. "And of course I draw a card." He said picking up a card, the Black knight Gia. 

Yami's opponent drew a card, placed a card face down on the field, and played the card Android Psycho Shocker. Attack: 2400Defense: 1500 He also played the card 7cards, raising his Psycho Shocker's attack and defense by 700 points!

"Now I'll take out your Dark Magician!" He said. Yami's Dark Magician was destroyed, making him loose 600 life points.

"Very well, I draw a card." he replied drawing the change of heart card. I will play the card, Mammoth graveyard in defense mode Attack: 1200Defense: 800, as well as the card change of heart. I choose to control your Android Psycho Shocker, and I use it to destroy your Flame Swordsman, making you loose 1000 life points! Your life points are now at 200.

"But I still have my card to attack, and I destroy your Mammoth Graveyard!" Yami's opponent said, drawing a card, and then ordering his monster to attack. Yami lost his Mammoth Graveyard easily. Yami picked up a card, the monster reborn card, he then played Winged Dragon in defense mode. Yami's opponent of course attacked, obliterating his Winged Dragon. Yami then drew a card, the Book of Secret arts. He then played Gia the Black Knight in defense mode. Next turn his opponent destroyed Gia this time, and it was Yami's turn again. He drew a card, and a smile crept over his face.

"This turn, the duel ends!" Yami announced. "First I play Monster Reborn, bringing back my dark magician. Then I play the book of secret arts raising its attack and defense by 300. Finally I play the magic card Charge, which raises my attack by 700! My attack is now 3500. I attack your Android Psycho shocker, destroying what remains of your life points!." Yami grinned as he won the duel.

"You are very good." His opponent said as Yami stood up. Yami walked back over to Joey, Lance, and Todd, then turned back to Yugi.

"Gee that was straight out of a Saturday morning cartoon." Lance said sarcastically as they walked away.

  
  


Joey and Yugi were walking through the school when they saw a young black teen being shoved in a locker by some jocks.

"Alright Daniels, school gets out in five minutes so have a nice day in here." One of them laughed as they slammed the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joey challenged as him and Yugi ran to the rescue.

"Get out of here." One of the jocks said shoving Joey. "Or we'll show you some American hospitality."

"That's big talk for someone with such little to back it up." Joey taunted.

"Oh really." One of the jocks took a swing at Joey, who just ducked, causing the jock to punch a locker. "Song of a-" He couldn't finish because Joey slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, causing him to fall over in pain. This however left Joey open so that he got punched in the face by another. Joey went down hard holding the side of his face, but got back up in no time. He prepared himself as one of the jocks launched another punch his way but Joey side stepped, grabbed his outstretched arm, and kicked him in the side. The jock fell to the ground, also in pain, and Joey turned to the last. The jock and ran at Joey, ready to punch, however Joey just held out his hand, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the lockers. The jock cringed ready for the hit but Joey simply held out his hand. The Jock deposited a key in Joey's hand, and then Joey opened up a locker, and stuffed him in it. He then went, unlocked the locker holding the other kid, who then fell out.

"Thanks." the kid replied. "My name is Evan Daniels."

"Joey Wheeler." Joey replied shaking hands.

"I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi finished.

"I have to go, I'm late for my... tutoring at the institute." Evan said running off.

  
  


Later all way quiet at the Brotherhood house...

"Toad, the necklace I got for Kitty is missing, that 200 dollar necklace!" Lance screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Tough, it only went for 50 on the street." Todd retorted. Lance grew angry and dove at Todd who hopped out of the way, making a loud crash follow. Joey came in to observe the scene of Lance laying down a pile of newspaper covering him, and Todd sprawled in the corner looking dazed.

"I told you to throw these in someone else's yard." Lance groaned getting up.

"What's the fight about?" Yugi asked.

"He wanted this back." Todd laughed throwing Lance a blue box. Lance opened it up to reveal a necklace.

"You're lucky this time." Lance growled as he walked upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Joey asked.

"He's got a big date with his girl friend." Todd replied. "So you got a girl back home?"

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about me." Joey announced. "Her name is Mai."

"Mai!" Yugi burst out laughing.

"Hey! She is!" Joey protested.

"Sounds like a love hate relationship. He loves, she hates." Todd also started laughing.

"Yup." Yugi replied.

"Ok guys, I'm out of here." Lance cut in as he walked out the door to his jeep.

"Now the fun part." Todd said in glee as he hopped towards the window, followed by Yugi and Joey.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well spy on him of course." Todd grinned

"Why?"

"To watch Lance make an idiot of himself."

"But we can't follow him on foot." Joey said.

"Yes we can, they are going to this french restaurant. It take him 5 minutes to get there, 10 to argue with Summers and Red, 5 for Kitty to scream at them, and 5 to get to the restaurant. We can get there in 10." Todd explained.

"You have this planned out." Joey was in awe. 

"It's a science." 

  
  


Todd sat under cameo netting in the bushes waiting for Lance as Yugi and Joey just sat beside him on a bench.

"You are very weird." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Shh here they come!" Todd snapped as the two other got in the bushes as well. Lance walked over with Kitty and escorted her in. After a short time Todd, Joey, and Yugi followed and sat at a table far away enough. 

  
  


"Kitty you look beautiful." Lance said as they sat down.

"Thanks Lance." Kitty giggled. "This is like, a really nice place." The waiter then came over to their table bringing drinks.

"Excuse me, can I get an English menu?" Lance asked. The waiter gave a sarcastic laugh and walked away. "What?"

"I think this is a french restaurant."Kitt laughed.

"Well English ones have french menus too." Lance grumbled. Some time later the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll like have this." Kitty pointed to something in the menu, not being able to pronounce it.

"I'll take this." Lance said, doing the same.

"Ah, very good." The waiter took the menus and walked away.

"By the way how is it?" Lance asked the waiter.

"Ah, they are the best Pigs Feet you shall ever have." The waiter answered as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Lance, are you like, ok?" Lance had turned white.

  
  


On the other side of the room Todd and Joey were trying to hold back laughing.

"This is one for the books." Todd said with glee.

"I'm glad we didn't order anything." Joey chuckled.

"Actually this is really good." Yugi said stuffing some weird looking stuff that seemed to be tentacles.

  
  


Back with Lance and Kitty they started talking again for awhile with nothing going wrong until the meals came.

"Your meals are served." The waiter said dropping the plates down

"You were joking about the pigs feet... right?" Lance asked.

"Ah, of course."

"Phew." Lance and Kitty both smiled and Lance took a bite.

"They probably aren't 'the best'" Lance's face turned even whiter then before (with a touch of green) Kitty laughed and started eating her meal with was long thin noodles.

"So what's this?" Kitty asked the waiter.

"The Intestines of a frog." Kitty choked and then spit a large glob of chewed Intestines onto the plate.

"What!?!"

"Enjoy." The waiter left. Lance and Kitty pushed their plates away. Lance figured this would be a good time to give her the gift.

"Lance I love it!" She exclaimed loudly when he gave her the necklace. "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing."

  
  


Back over with the three eavesdroppers.

"Gentlemen!" A waiter said angrily, the three turned to him. "Jacket, Tie and... ugh, a bath are required." The waiter said looking over them (and sniffing Todd.)

"... I have a Jacket, can I stay?"Joey asked.

"Formal Jacket... sir."

"Do we have to leave?" Yugi asked.

"Not at all you have the option of being thrown out." The waiter sneered.

"Fine, we will leave, but we will never come back here again!" Joey growled

"That is business we are willing to loose."

  
  


Some time later Joey, Todd, and Yugi sat at the street corner, but then a scuffle was heard inside, followed by the sound of Kitty shouting. Just then a man with a black ski mask ran out, holding a bag. Todd immediately grabbed his foot with his own tongue and the man tripped. Joey followed up by jumping on the thief. 

"I'll give it back man!" The thief (who sounded young) screamed. Joey took the bag and inside found the necklace Lance had given Kitty. Lance ran outside and saw the scene and looked at his three friends.

"Thanks." Lance said, looking with compassion in his eyes, they soon turned stern and he glared at them "But stop following me." Lance went back inside, and the three left to get back home.


End file.
